


Your secret is safe with me…♥

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek and Stiles do some sharing...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Your secret is safe with me…♥

**Author's Note:**

> Derek has a secret...  
> Stiles has one too...
> 
> No beta don't translate of use on another site thanks

Everyone keeps secrets, small or big ones. Secrets define us. Along with our choices.

Derek Hale was no ordinary man he was a werewolf. His life path wasn’t easy.  
He lost everything in a fire, his family, his pack along with every hope he had to find true love.  
Then he ran. New York, London, Paris, Athens, Tokyo, Australia and then back to California and his hometown Beacon Hills.   
A new tragic incident.  
A new death… a new name on the blacklist; Laura, his sister.  
And Derek couldn’t take another hit.  
That’s why he closed himself up. He built a wall around him that nothing could penetrate it. A permanent scowl on his face and a stone face that gave nothing in. He had decided to take care of himself, protect him at any cost; that’s all he had left after all.  
And life went on unexpectedly. Soon enough he formed a new pack without realizing it, a pack of teenage werewolves. He became their Alpha. Scoot, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Jackson, Lydia a banshee, Alisson a huntress and Stiles the human researcher – menace of the pack.  
Each member of the newly formed pack had a role to play in case of a supernatural incident.  
Derek would lead and the others would follow. The plan would be formed by Stiles and Lydia who would always stayed behind since neither of them had healing powers.  
However, the re-appearance of Derek’s uncle- Peter, an omega werewolf with tendency to madness created a new problem for the pack.   
Peter took a special interest in Stiles since day one and Derek hated every minute of it.  
The Alpha became possessive and overprotected towards the human boy. He would scent him in any change he got and put himself between Stiles and any danger without hesitation.  
When a witch attached the pack out of the blue on a Friday night, Derek wasn’t there to protect his pace and when he found out he lost it.  
Scott and Isaac took the worst hit, while Stiles broke his left arm and had scratches all over his face and body. The Alpha found the two werewolves in Scott’s place treated by Melissa already healed up. They assured him that Stiles was fine and went home to get some rest, but he had to make sure, to see for himself that the human boy was safe.  
As he ran into the human’s house he couldn’t think. His wolf took control. He also discovered that Peter was lurking around the human’s house once he arrived and that made him furious. The omega should have listened to the Alpha and stay away from Stiles. His uncle was no match for him, an Alpha with a pack; and Peter was never gonna win Stiles over.  
The Alpha jumped through the window to the human’s bedroom and got locked the window behind him.  
He found Stiles laying on his bed, breathing slowly with his arm covered in a cast and dried blood all over his wounds. The Alpha left a wounded noise without realizing it and reached for the human boy.  
Stiles smiled with his eyes closed and reached for the bigger man. He knew that Derek was scared of losing someone else. He had already figured out that the Alpha wasn’t cruel or heartless as everyone else thought. He had been through so much loss that he couldn’t afford to lose anyone else. The werewolf laid next to the human cuddling him, surrounding him protectively as Stiles did the same reassuring the older man with whispers that he was ok.  
“If anything happens to you… I would lose it. It won’t be nice, I can’t… I can’t lose you Stiles.” Derek confessed with a broken voice pulling away any pain or discomfort that Stiles felt.  
“It won’t.. I’m ok.. You won’t get rid of me that easy; don’t worry.” The human boy reassured his Alpha caressing softly the wolf’s hair.  
Derek hid in the teenager’s neck breathing deeply the human’s scent trying to calm himself and his wolf down.  
“Who would have thought that badass Derek Hale had a soft spot for the human-nerd,” Stiles commented smugly holding the werewolf tight.  
“Stiles! Shut up!” Derek growled biting playfully the human’s neck.  
“Don’t worry Softwolf. Your secret is safe with me.” The human promised.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things got better after that night. The peculiar relationship between Derek and Stiles continued along with the continuous bickering and the self-sacrifice. They were good as a team and they came even closer due to the supernatural craziness.  
Until Stiles got possessed.   
The Alpha spent day and night worrying sick about the human. At the same time, Peter seemed to have lost all interest in him, which revealed the severity of the situation.  
Stiles was tainted, he smelt and felt wrong.  
Derek was one of the first people who figured out that something wasn’t right with Stiles.  
The Alpha saw the demon inside the Stiles hurt, even kill people. He saw him manipulate his surroundings in order to win more power and eliminate any potential threat. He wanted power and a pack to rule. The demon had to be stopped by any means necessary.   
The Alpha couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
Derek eventually found a way to help the human, bite him in order to get rid of the evil inside him. Once the plan was formed he volunteered to be the one to bite Stiles. He knew that the human didn’t want to become a werewolf, but he preferred to hate the Alpha for the rest of his life and be himself again then get lost in the evil that was currently inhabited inside the human’s body.  
Once they managed to corner Stiles, Derek bit him, the demon died and by some miracle, Stiles got back to his old self; a puny human as he used to call himself and not a werewolf.   
Stiles even though he was back to his old self decided to isolate himself. He stopped attending school and claimed that he had left the town for a few months in order to recuperate from everything.  
The Alpha, however, could still feel him. He knew that Stiles was still in town struggling. He tried to stay away and respect the human’s choice, but his wolf had other plans in mind.   
Derek found himself in Stiles’ bed without realizing it.  
Stiles was crying in his sleep and screaming Derek’s name.  
“Derek no, no, no, please, don’t die. Please, please, come back to me.” The human was crying as the Alpha tried to wake him up slowly and assure him, that they were both safe.  
Stiles opened his eyes screaming and crying holding onto the warm body tight.  
“I’m here you’re ok. I’m here Stiles it ok. Breathe with me. We are both safe. Please don’t cry little one..” the werewolf tried to comfort the human who was panicking and breathing hard between sobs.   
It took several minutes for Stiles to calm down but when he did held the werewolf tight mimicking his southing moves and caressing softly the werewolf’s back.  
“I’m sorry. I should have come sooner.” Derek apologized as he caressed tenderly the human’s cheek Stiles placed a soft kiss to the Alpha’s fingers.   
“You are here now. That’s all that matters.” Stiles snuggled closer to the Alpha’s body holding him tight between his arms.   
“Don’t go…Please.. Don’t leave me…” Stiles begged with a soft whisper.  
“I won’t Stiles. I won’t… ever…” Derek promised and searched the human’s lips sealing his own promise with a kiss.  
“Don’t tell them know… About my dreams… Please…” the human begged once more.  
“Your secret is safe with me..” the Alpha confirmed and placed a new kiss on the human’s forehead.

Stiles smiled cause he knew that from that day on everything was gonna be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Did u love it?  
> Put a kudos on it and let me know ;)


End file.
